


A Birthday to Mark the Beginning of Spring

by TsarAlek



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Blankets, Celebrations, Excessive Cuddling, Family, M/M, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/pseuds/TsarAlek
Summary: Another birthday comes around and Felix is worried about what grand surprises Ashe may have in store. Grand parties and huge celebrations are not his favorite thing. The present he ends up receiving from his husband is anything but unpleasant however and Felix finds the perfect gift waiting for him.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Felix Birthday Week 2020





	A Birthday to Mark the Beginning of Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Felix! Have some cuddles!

Felix awoke on the twentieth day of the second moon expecting some grand surprise from Ashe. Ashe always insisted on some form of celebration ranging from too big to  _ way too big. _ Felix wasn’t much a fan of birthdays, he never had been. Though… he never actually told Ashe that, so Ashe kept throwing parties and frivolous shindigs every year without fail. 

Felix pulled the covers over his face expecting to be assaulted with “Happy Birthday” or “the party starts at noon” or breakfast in bed. 

One…

Two…

Three…

Minutes passed. Ashe didn’t say anything to him. Felix uncovered himself and looked to the bed beside him. Ashe was nowhere to be seen. The room was empty and the late morning sun was casting small sunrays through the crack of his bedroom curtains. 

“Hm.”

_ It has to be a trap. I’m going to get up and he’s going to jump out from somewhere and shout. I just know it.  _

Still… it wasn’t as though he could necessarily stay in bed all day. He would go crazy. The chance of a long and tiring birthday party was worth braving the day. Felix threw the covers away. Immediately, he felt cold. The sun was out, yes, but winter was still in full swing. Cold kissed his mostly exposed body. All warmth from the bed was immediately lost when the warm blankets fell away. 

Felix hurried to dress in something warm that would cover his body: simple trousers and a long coat. He had few obligations today, no meetings, just a bit of paperwork. Assuming Ashe didn’t assault him with some sort of celebration the second he stepped out the door… the training grounds sounded mighty nice; it had been a while since he was able to just let loose some excess energy. Still… Felix doubted that was the way the rest of his day was going to play out, he had already slept in well past the normal time.

Felix placed his hand on the doorknob.  _ Well… let’s see.  _ The knob turned and the door creaked open, destroying any hope of a stealthy exit. Felix clenched his jaw but pressed forward, swinging the door open quickly, deciding it better to get it over with quickly. 

Beyond the loud creak of the door, there was no sound to be heard. The hallway was empty.

Now Felix was truly confused. He rarely escaped his bedroom on the day of his birth without something happening. Today though… no surprises… yet.

Felix walked through the rooms of his manor. Maids cleaned and dusted, groundskeepers watered the flowers that would break through in spring. Other servants did their duties chatting amongst themselves, none of them seemed to indicate any grand soiree was awaiting him. 

“My Lord.”

Felix turned around. Behind him stood his venerable butler Cassius, pushing into his mid eighties this year. “Cassius.” Felix looked around suspiciously, eyeing his butler and friend. “Should… I be expecting anything?”

Cassius smiled and chuckled low, “Ashe is on the hill behind the manor awaiting you. There are no grand parties planned, so worry not.”

“There aren’t? Is Ashe okay? He isn’t sick is he?” This seemed exceedingly out of character for his silver haired love.

“No my Lord. He simply had different ideas this year. You shouldn’t keep him waiting; I believe you will have a wonderful day.”

“Okay… well thank you then.” Felix turned to leave.

“Oh and… Happy Birthday Felix.”

Felix turned and saw Cassius beaming at him. “Thank you.” Felix rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and allowed a small smile to grace his features. Cassius so rarely used his name despite his constant insistence the man drop formalities with him.

Felix shuffled through the rest of the manor undisturbed. None of the servants but Cassius knew him all that well, except the cook who always laid out snacks for him should he become hungry in the night. They had become fairly well acquainted in recent years.

The hill Cassius mentioned was a common place he used to play on during his childhood with Ingrid, Sylvain, and Dimitri. He hadn’t climbed that hill overlooking his manor in many years, the nostalgia that flooded his senses was strange but not unwelcome. He was a different man now, thirty years old today. Still: the memories of days passed were comforting.

As Felix neared the top, where a large tree stood, he spotted Ashe. His hair glinted in the sun like an angelic halo making him rather difficult to miss. Felix hiked closer and Ashe did not move, resting his hand against the tree and looking out over the hill in the opposite direction. A gust of cold wind blew in, gently blowing Ashe’s long pony tail out to the side. Ashe turned, holding his bangs with one hand and spied Felix. Felix’s heart felt ready to give out at the sight of Ashe: radiant smile bright on his face, hair tousled by the wind, freckles ever dancing upon his red and healthy cheeks. 

Felix dashed the rest of the way up the hill and brought himself close to Ashe.

“There you are… you slept in late today.” Ashe held out his hand and Felix took it, glad to go wherever Ashe led him. 

“You kept me up last night. What are we doing up here?”

Ashe giggled, recalling their late night snack in the kitchen. “Just close your eyes and follow me.” Felix obeyed, though the curiosity was killing him. 

Ashe led them down the hill and into the empty meadow below. Felix was never allowed down here when he was young, wolves and other predators often used this area as hunting grounds. Now though, he and Ashe were much larger than any wolves, and wolves rarely hunted during the day. 

“No peeking.”

“I know. I know.”

Ashe broke into a run, pulling Felix behind. Felix wanted desperately to look and see where they were going. Ashe began to laugh as they slowed to a halt some un-discernible distance from the hill. 

“What are you laughing about?” Felix had to smile. The sound of his husband’s laughter was music to his ears, a perfect and wonderful sound. Everything about Ashe was something he enjoyed. Life with him this past decade had been the happiest he had ever been.

“Open your eyes.” 

Felix opened his eyes. Ashe was the first thing he saw, smiling and red, puffs of cold breath evaporating into the air each time he breathed. Around them though, there was green. The meadow was bright and green with wild flowers beginning to pop open from their buds. Hues of purple, orange, yellow, and red all around him smiled at the sun above, despite the brisk air. On the ground was a blanket, with a basket. 

“Happy Birthday Felix. Spring is coming early.”

Ashe reached out and pulled Felix into an embrace, resting his head on Felix’s shoulder. Felix wrapped his arms around Ashe’s waist and held him close, enjoying the warmth that came with the closeness of bodies. 

“I have to wonder how you managed to convince the season to change for my birthday.” 

Ashe began to laugh, “Favors, lots and lots of favors. Thankfully the Goddess is a kind woman and didn’t object.” Ashe pulled his head away and stared into Felix’s eyes. “Do you like your present?”

Felix would have liked anything Ashe got him. Felix would have liked if his present was a day in bed cuddling Ashe. A picnic in a meadow cuddled up to him though… that was pretty darn great. “I love you. I mean it. Both. I love my present and you.” 

Ashe smiled, green eyes shining brightly, “I knew what you meant.”

When Ashe’s lips met his own… something changed in Felix. A feeling of ease washed over him, a feeling of the most intense peace. He felt safe here in Ashe’s arms in this green meadow in the far north. He felt desire of course, as he always did when close to Ashe… but this was something new and special. When they broke for breath, Felix squeezed him tighter. Ashe held him close in turn, content to simply stand like this, in this private little paradise for as long as Felix wished it.

“Our soup is going to go cold.”

“I love you more than soup.”

“Well… I should hope so!” Ashe giggled into his chest. “Let's sit down. There are blankets to wrap up in.”

“You really planned this whole thing out didn’t you?”

“Cassius helped me. He told me you don't enjoy celebrating your birthday… I kind of knew that but always did big things hoping you would like it. You should have told me you didn’t like it.” 

“Well… I was always fine because you were there. I didn’t hate anything you did for me, I just far prefer a quiet day with you.”

Felix let Ashe go from his arms, though he held his hand tightly. “From now on, we can do things like this on your birthday.” 

“I would like that…” Ashe dragged Felix down to the blanket with him and unfolded another large blanket to wrap themselves in. Felix pulled Ashe back into a hug, holding him close under the warmth of their blanket.

“We aren’t going to eat that soup are we?”

“Nope.” 

Ashe had to laugh. If the world at large knew that Felix Fraldarius was such a cuddler, his reputation would just be ruined. Felix Hugo Fraldarius: Shield of Fearghus, Duke of Fraldarius, Cuddler Superior. The people under Felix’s watchful protection would definitely get a kick out of that. When Felix pushed Ashe down to the blanket and began to kiss him in earnest, wrapped in warmth and with senses full of only Felix, Ashe could only breathe out once more: “Happy Birthday Felix… I love you.” 

Beside them, the untouched soup went cold. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hilariously enough, this is the shortest of all 7 fics for this week- even though it's supposed to be his birthday bash... whoops XD I hope you enjoyed the gentle and tender romantic fluff!  
> ~~~~~  
> You can find me on [ Twitter!](https://twitter.com/TsarAlek)


End file.
